Starting Over
by kiefer4ever
Summary: Tony and Michelle after season 4. Like the title says: Starting Over. Chapter 3 up. Fluffish.
1. A Start

Hey everybody! so it's being a long time since i've written a fic...i think pretty close toa year...anyways since season 5 is starting soon i thought i'd write a fic that starts at the end of season 4. It takes place directly after season 4 and it's about Tony and Michelle's relationship. I'm not sure if they is going to be a one-shot or not yet. I have some ideas for chapter 2 so let me know if its worth it to write another chapter. Review please! oh, btw there may be some mistakes cuz i didn't have it checked over by anyone else. Sorry. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own 24, but i do own Kiefer

* * *

Tony smiled across the conference table to Michelle. It had been 4 and a half hours since they had faked Jack's death and it seemed like their day was not even close to being finished. They were being debriefed by Bill Buchanan and they were going over the day's events. Tony's mind started to wander when Jack's name was brought up.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what Jack must be going through. Not only had he lost his wife to the job, he had almost lost his daughter and now he had lost his own "life". He had to completely start over. Tony understood what it was to start over. It wasn't to the extent of what Jack was going to have to do but he had to start over when he had divorced Michelle and now he was going to start again with Michelle.

Tony didn't want to think about leaving CTU again. He knew it was something he had to do with Michelle but working here again reminded him why he loved the job so much. As much as he was dreading leaving CTU he was also excited to leave CTU so that he could be with Michelle and to start a new life together, embark on some new adventures…and hopefully start a family together.

Tony smiled again at Michelle and this time he received a smile back. Michelle had told Bill Buchanan that they would be leaving CTU as soon as some replacements were found. Tony felt bad that Michelle had to leave such a well paying career where she was doing so well, but it was just too dangerous for them to continue. In the past few years they had been through so much. Tony had been shot in the neck; Michelle had been exposed to a deadly virus, and kidnapped. Tony had risked everything to save her life and had ended up in jail. It then ended up in divorce and than today she had almost lost him again to a hostage situation. He knew that if they stayed there something would happen. Something final. Something that couldn't be taken back or fixed.

Bill Buchanan wrapped up the debriefing and they were finally aloud to leave after being there for over 20 hours. It had been a long day and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. But where was his home now? Not with Jen, that he knew for sure…but was it with Michelle? Would she take allow him back into her life that quickly after he'd been out of it for so long?

Tony walked over to Michelle who was just finishing up talking to Edgar.

"Hey Michelle, ready to leave?"

"Just a moment, I have to collect some things. I should be ready to go in about 5 minutes or so." Michelle then looked around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation. Everyone knew that they were back together but she didn't want her personal life to be on display. "I think we need to talk Tony"

"I know. I was thinking we could go to that diner over on 5th and get a late lunch/early dinner and talk about everything that has happened to today. It's been a long day and there is so much to talk about."

"Alright let me just finish up here and we can go"

Tony left Michelle to get her things and headed over to his temporary workstation to pick up the few items that he had brought with him that day. He headed over to the door and waited for Michelle. She came over to him in a few moments and they headed out to her car.

The drive to the diner was silent, but it was not without many looks from both of them. Neither knew what to say. It had been a long time since they had been alone together.

Tony finally broke the silence. "How are you doing Chelle? It's been a rough day on everyone"

Michelle thought about his question for a minute before she answered. It had thrown her off that he had called her Chelle. He hadn't called her that in over six months.

"I'm okay. It's hard though. You know? So many things happened today and I just don't know what to do with some of them. Tony…I just don't know what's going to happen…I'm so confused about everything and I'm worried about Jack."

Tony was glad that Michelle opened up to him. When they had first started going out she was the open book and he was the closed one. But after he got sent to jail she became hard to read and would not open up very often about her feelings.

"I know its hard sweetie, but we're going to get through this. Jack will be fine, he is capable but I'm worried for him too…and I'm worried for Kim; she will never get to know the truth about her father's death. But I think the best thing to do is to try and put the past behind us and move on." With that Tony reached over and grasped Michelle's hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

Michelle smiled at Tony. She had missed being with him, but she still wasn't sure if she was ready to just dive back into things with him. She loved him, but they still had so many issues to resolve.

For the rest of the drive they remained silent but Tony kept a hold of Michelle's hand. He knew that they both needed that physical aspect to remind them that they were actually there. That they were both alive, and that they both had each other to count on.

While Tony was ordering his food, Michelle was thinking about what to say. She knew they needed to talk; they needed to start getting everything straightened out now.

Tony finished ordering and looked over at Michelle. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. He gave her a weak smile and started talking "Chelle…I...I was just wondering where you are right now. With us, I mean. I know where I am, but that doesn't matter, what matters to me is where you are with all this."

"I'm ready for us to start over, and I'm ready to leave CTU but I'm not ready to leave LA yet and I'm not ready for us to move back in together. I do know that today I thought I had lost you again, forever, and that broke my heart. I need to be with you for the rest of today and tonight. Will you stay with me tonight? I need you."

He reached over and grabbed her hand and began stroking it with his thumb. "I need you too, when I saw you walk into CTU it broke my heart all over again. I thought I would never have this chance with you again, and I don't want to mess it up. Of course I'll stay with you tonight. I'll be there for you always, whenever you need me."

"Tony…I...um…" Michelle couldn't get out the words…she was too nervous about his answer

"What sweetie? You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Okay um…what about Jen? What's going to happen with her?"

"Chelle…honey…you never have to worry about her. I never loved her; the only woman I've ever truly loved is sitting across from me."

Michelle smiled relieved "But what are you going to do about her? Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"After we eat, I'll drop you off at your place and I'll go tell Jen everything. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…but Tony…where are you going to live? I'm not ready to go that fast yet, I know if we go that fast it's going to bring up issues from our past. We need to work on our relationship slowly. We need to concentrate on rebuilding it and making it stronger."

"Chelle, don't worry. I respect that, and I agree. I can go stay at my sister's until we are ready to take the next step."

Michelle smiled at Tony. He had always been sweet and respectful of her but she could still tell he had grown since then. He had become even more respectful and if at all possible she loved him more than she had when they were married, but she wasn't ready to tell him that yet either.

Their food arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished, Michelle paid because she knew Tony didn't have much money left after not working for so many months. They got back into the car and he drove her to her apartment and than headed back to his own.

* * *

Tony arrived at his apartment; Jen was still out working so he decided to gather up his things. He would take some clothes to Michelle's for the night but the rest he would drop off at his sister's. As he was finishing gathering his things up, Jen arrived home. When she realized what he was doing she got upset.

"Tony you're back with your ex-wife aren't you? Are you leaving me for her?"

"I'm sorry Jen, and I can't ever repay the kindness you've shown me the past few months. Yes, Michelle and I are back together. We are going to start a new life together. I'm sorry. What we had was wonderful but it wasn't everything and you deserve better. I know you will find someone that will be able to love you as much as you have loved me"

"I understand…I'm glad you are getting back with your ex-wife. You belong together; I could tell you never stopped loving her. I'm sorry what we had is ending, I really loved you.

"Jen, I did love you, not on the same level as I love Michelle and not on the same level as you deserve to be loved but I did and don't ever think otherwise. One day you will find a man that is willing to offer you everything I wasn't. When I get back on my feet I will send you all the money I owe you."

Tony gave Jen a hug and gathered the rest of his things. He felt bad that he was leaving her like this. She had tears rolling down her face.

He gave her one last smile and headed out the door to start his new life.

* * *

Alright let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE! i have some good ideas for chap 2 if you think i should continue. Thanks!


	2. Anything For You

Here's chapter 2 of Starting Over. It took me a while to get this chapter going. No inspiration after the premiere of season 5. Why did they do that? whyyyy...so upsetting! (won't say what they actually did in case you haven't seen the season 5 premiere yet!)

**Chapter 2: Anything for you - **PureFluff (well i tried at least) Dinner and a movie? nope not so much...Sleepover and a breakfast!

Let me know how you like it (REVIEW PLEASE!)

Disclaimer: I don't own it but i wish i did because that premiere would have been much different!

* * *

Michelle smiled when she saw that Tony had gotten back from Jen's while she was in the shower. She was glad he was here; she knew that tonight she wouldn't be able to sleep without him next to her. She had almost lost Tony once a couple of years ago and today she had almost lost him again.

Tony turned his head away from the TV and saw Michelle standing there. He smiled at her. "How are you doing Chelle?"

"Okay…I feel better now that I've showered. How did it go at Jen's?"

"As good as can be expected. I dropped my stuff off at my sister's. She's happy I'm getting my life back together."

Michelle stifled a yawn as she listened to Tony. "Ready for bed Chelle?"

"Yeah."

Tony tucked Michelle into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well."

Tony than headed over to the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked confused.

"The couch. I know you don't want to be alone tonight but I don't want to rush anything with you. I don't want to mess this up."

"I need you tonight Tony." Michelle patted the spot on the bed next to her "Please come sleep next to me tonight."

Tony put the blanket and pillow back in the closet and got under the covers next to Michelle. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for giving me a second chance Chelle."

Michelle knew that Tony wasn't expecting her to say anything. She didn't even know what to say. She should be the one thanking him for taking her back. After all she was the one that left him. She decided not to say anything. Instead she put her head on his chest and shut her eyes. "'Night Tony"

"'Night Chelle"

When Tony woke up the next morning Michelle was still in his arms with her head on his chest. He couldn't believe that 2 days ago he had woken up with Jen and his life was a mess. Now, he was waking up with his one true love, his soul mate. His life was still somewhat of a mess, but he was working on fixing that. It would be hard but with Michelle by his side, he could do anything.

Tony slowly unwrapped his arms from Michelle and got up. He headed to the kitchen and started to look for ingredients to make breakfast with. He looked in the fridge and on the shelves but he didn't see any food acceptable to eat for breakfast. In fact the only thing he found in the fridge was expired milk. _'Typical Michelle'_ Tony thought to himself 'she always hated to cook'. He knew that she must have a drawer full of take-out menus somewhere. He remembered back to when they had started dating.

------- Flashback ------

_"What do you mean you can't cook Michelle? Everyone can cook."_

_"Well I can't"_

_"Aww come on honey, I'm sure you're just underestimating yourself again."_

_"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not." Michelle opened a drawer, and pulled out a giant handful of take-out menus. "Would anybody that can cook have this many take-out menus?"_

_Tony grinned. "I'll teach you."_

_"Good luck"_

------ End of Flashback -----

Tony chuckled. He remembered trying to teach Michelle how to cook. It had been a disaster.

Tony grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled a note for Michelle and headed out. He would walk the couple of blocks to the grocery store and pick up some items to make Michelle a nice breakfast.

* * *

When Tony had returned from the grocery store Michelle was still sleeping. Tony decided to go wake her and than make breakfast. She had always hated mornings and it would take her a couple of minutes to even start considering getting out of bed.

Tony hated to wake Michelle up, she looked so peaceful, but he also knew that no matter how much she hated mornings she also hated sleeping in too late and wasting away the day.

"Chelle, honey. Wake up. It's 9:30." Tony gently shook Michelle "Michelle! Michellllle!"

"Do I have to?"

"I'm making breakfast"

Michelle sat up suddenly. "What are you making?"

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me" Michelle grinned at Tony. She loved when he cooked. She had missed that in the last year.

Michelle followed Tony out to the kitchen and grabbed plates, cutlery and glasses to set the table.

"Want some juice Tony?"

"I don't think you have any Michelle"

"Okay, let me see what I have." Michelle opened the fridge and looked at the contents. "Milk?"

"That's expired! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe…" Michelle giggled.

"Actually when I was at the store I think I might have picked up some juice. Check the bags by the front door."

Michelle looked in the bags and pulled out a jug of orange juice. Michelle grinned widely "Tony, you bought my favourite."

"I know" Tony grinned. Michelle's reaction was exactly what he was hoping for.

Michelle put the juice on the table and than headed over to where Tony was standing to see what he was making.

"Hey…are you trying to look?"

"No, I would never do that." Michelle cheekily grinned

"Go sit down. Breakfast will be served in less than 5 minutes."

Michelle gave Tony a pout but nonetheless did what he said and sat down.

* * *

"Breakfast is served" Tony placed a waffle topped with fruits and whipped cream in front of Michelle.

"Mmm, looks good." Michelle reached up to Tony and gently placed her lips on his. "Thanks Tony."

"Your welcome Chelle, you know I love cooking for you." Tony plunked down into the seat across from Michelle's.

"You're sweet, you know that? First you buy my favourite juice, than you make me my favourite breakfast."

Tony smiled at Michelle. "Anything for you."

* * *

**Alright so is it worth continuing? Review Please!**


	3. A Date

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Again, please review this chapter! It only takes 2 seconds. Thanks

**Chapter 3: A Date - **another shot at fluff(ish)

**Disclaimer:** Really, if i owned 24 i wouldn't be on this site, and secondly the premiere of season 5 would never have happened. They wouldn't have even thought about doing that dreadful, unspeakable thing.

* * *

Tony took his hand out of Michelle's and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go honey." 

"Where are you going Tony?"

"I'm going to stop off at my sister's, change, and than head out and look for a job. I can't live off you forever."

"I could tell you that you can live off of me as long as you want but I know that nothing I say will make any difference. I want you to remember though that it will be hard to find a job. Promise me that you won't go get a drink after you get turned down. Okay, Tony?"

"I promise. I don't want to put you through that again. I don't want to put myself through that again. I know it's going to be hard, but I need to try, something will come up eventually."

Michelle smiled. "Good luck honey. Remember, no matter what happens…I..." Michelle paused. "I uh… remember, no matter what, I love you."

"You do?" Tony was surprised. He was so excited. "I mean, I love you too."

"I've always loved you Tony, I've never stopped. I'll always be here for you when you need me. I wasn't always in the past but I will be now, always."

Tony was speechless. He loved her more than anything. He was so happy that after a rocky couple of years she still loved him. "Me too. I'm off to my sister's now, but I'll let you know as soon as anything happens." Tony paused. "Michelle, I was thinking…"

Michelle put her hands in Tony's. "Thinking what?"

Tony stroked Michelle's hands with his thumbs. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Tony laughed "I thought I'd made myself pretty clear but I guess not. Yes, I'm asking you out."

"Well before I answer…where would we go on our date?"

"That's a surprise. Now answer, will you go out with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." Michelle gave Tony a light kiss.

"I'll pick you up at 5:00"

"In what? You don't have a car anymore. And why 5:00? That's awfully early"

Tony grinned. "Just trust me; I'll pick you up at 5:00"

Michelle smiled. "I trust you, but I do need to know what to wear."

"Do you still have that shirt I love so much?"

"The blue one?"

"Yeah, wear that" Tony smiled cheekily.

Michelle blushed. "Okay, bye honey."

Tony gave Michelle a quick kiss on her forehead and than he was off. He couldn't wait until their date. He had being formulating ideas for dates all morning.

* * *

Michelle was looking in the mirror when the doorbell rang. She was wearing a light blue shirt that Tony loved, a pair of jeans and a pair of blue flip flops. Her hair was down and there were masses of curls. She knew that Tony loved when she left her hair down and he especially loved her curls. He loved to tuck her curls behind her ears.

When Michelle opened the door Tony kissed her on the cheek and handed her a rose. A single red rose. It was Michelle's favourite flower. He had only gotten one because it signified the first date. A new beginning.

Michelle put the flower in a vase in the kitchen and headed back to where Tony was still standing.

"Ready?" Tony asked with his hand held out to her.

Michelle took Tony's hand and followed him out the door. "So where are we going?"

"You're still not very patient are you?"

"Tony…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Tony smiled at Michelle. He knew she would love their date.

When they got outside instead of getting into a car Tony led her to the sidewalk.

"What no drive?"

"Like you said this morning, I still don't have a car. But it doesn't matter anyways, we're only going a few blocks and it's nice outside."

Michelle chuckled. "What if I don't want to walk?"

"Then you'll never get to figure out where I planned on taking you."

Michelle smiled. He had gotten her there. "So, you're sure it's just a few blocks?" Michelle put emphasis on the word 'few'.

"Yes sweetheart, it's not a long walk. I can make it more comfortable for you if you'd like?" With that Tony put his arm around Michelle and pulled her in close.

Michelle sighed. She had forgotten the feeling of just being with Tony. Carefree and close. She loved being in Tony's arms. It just felt…what did it feel? It just felt…right.

After a few minutes of silence they stopped in front of a door. "We're here"

"Here? Really?"

"Yup" Tony smiled boyishly.

"We came here for our first date over 4 years ago."

"I know." Tony grinned again. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Michelle beamed at Tony. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Tony asked confused.

"For bringing me here. For bringing me flowers. For just being you."

"I don't know if me just being me constitutes a thanks, but thanks anyways." Tony smirked.

Michelle playfully slapped Tony's arm and than headed into the restaurant.

* * *

As the waiter left the table with their orders, Michelle started talking. "I forgot to ask earlier, how did the job hunt go?" 

"Not well, I had a couple of interviews and they all went well until they ask why I left my last job or when I had to explain that I'd been to jail. They didn't even care about the reason or that I was pardoned. It's hard, you know?"

"Aww honey" Michelle reached across the table and ran her hand up and down Tony's arm soothingly

"It's okay, I'll find something eventually."

"Actually I was thinking a lot about this today. Why don't we start our own business? I need a new job too, since I'm leaving CTU."

"What kind of business though? We're only qualified to stop terrorists." Tony and Michelle both chuckled half-heartedly at this.

"Well what about some sort of security business? Setting up security for businesses. We've both got the computer skills, and we both know the best ways to hack into different systems. And the best ways to prevent that."

"Do we have enough money to start the business up?"

"I think so, and if we don't we can borrow, we can take out loans. I know we can get this business off the ground and successful."

"Chelle, if you believe it can work, I do too."

"So you want to try?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Tony smiled at Michelle. He was excited about this. He had doubted ever finding a job, this way he'd automatically have a job, and he'd be working with the woman he loved.

* * *

After dinner, Tony and Michelle began to walk again. "Where are we going now?" 

"Again, it's a surprise."

Michelle pouted. "Please tell me."

"You know I can't stand it when you pout! I always give into your demands. Stop that. I refuse to tell you."

"Come on, you know you want to tell me." Michelle pouted even more drastically.

Tony looked away. "Nope that's not going to work on me this time. We're almost there anyways."

"Are we going to the movie theatre?"

"Maybe…"

"Tony! Are we or aren't we?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe"

When Tony kept walking past the theatre Michelle was confused. "If we're not going to the movies than where are we going?"

"I won't tell you that but I will tell you that I knew walking past the movie theatre would throw you off. You thought I'd recreate our first date. First the same restaurant and than the same movie theatre! But I'm smarter than you"

"I don't know about that…I'm pretty sure I'm smarter"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me." Michelle stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Oh yeah," Tony said sarcastically."I think you are the smarter kindergartener!"

"Hey! That was uncalled for."

"So was trying to get out of me where we're going" Now it was Tony's turn to stick his tongue out at Michelle.

Michelle made a face a Tony. "Michelle, you know one of these days your face is going to get stuck like that."

"That's okay; I'd still be better looking than you."

"Okay I give on that one. No matter what you'll always be better looking than me." Tony looked in Michelle's eyes. "You are extremely beautiful. Inside and out. That's why I love you so much."

Michelle smiled at Tony. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"How long have I been trying to convince you that you're beautiful? 4 years? At least. You never believe me, but it's always true." Tony tucked one of Michelle's curls behind her ears and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie. I don't think I'll ever believe you, but it makes me feel better when you tell me"

Tony stopped Michelle. "I'm glad I've somewhat convinced you, finally. Anyways, we're here."

"A bus stop?"

"Well not quite, we have to take a bus to get where we're going. Unless you want to walk, but we'd be all night getting there, and you'd miss the fun."

"Alright, I'll get on the bus but can you tell me where we're going now?"

"What's your favourite sport?"

"Basketball, why?"

"Okay. And what's your favourite team?"

"The Lakers, why?"

"Chelle, if you can't figure it out from here, I'll have to take the prize as the smartest."

"Are we going to a Lakers game?" Michelle's eyes lit up. She loved going to basketball games. She couldn't believe it had taken her that long to figure it out.

"Yes, and I brought you something." He pulled her Lakers jersey out of his pocket.

"Where did you find that?"

"In your drawers, I went in and found it when you were taking a shower this morning"

"I can't believe I didn't notice! Wait, how did you get tickets? They are impossible to get unless you order them ages in advance."

"Called in a few favours" Tony stated.

* * *

After the game, Tony walked Michelle back to her door. 

"Thanks for a great night Tony." Michelle was nervous about how the date was going to end. It was like they were on their first date ever. Should she just kiss him goodnight and leave him to get a taxi and go to his sister's? Or should she invite him in?"

Tony leaned in and gave Michelle a gentle kiss. Michelle put her arms around Tony and pulled him in closer. Michelle kissed Tony deeply. She opened her mouth. Tony slid his tongue into Michelle's mouth and kissed her passionately. After a few moments Tony pulled out of the kiss.

"As nice as this is, if I don't stop now I won't be able to stop."

"Why stop?"

"Because I don't want to rush you, I don't want to rush us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but at least stay with me for the night. It's late; you'll be ages getting a taxi at this time of the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I love you. Nothing has to happen tonight, but having your arms wrapped around me is the greatest feeling in the world."

The impact of this statement hit Tony hard. He loved how she could just say one thing and he'd be completely blown away as to how he'd found the perfect woman. Even today after being an on again, off again, and than on again couple he couldn't believe that he'd found such a smart, beautiful, wonderful woman who loved him just as much as he loved her.

* * *

Tony fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Michelle and her head against his chest. He fell asleep content and comforted by just having her in his arms.

* * *

Alright so that's chapter 3. Do you think it's worth continuing? Let me know. Review Please (I definately have some ideas for chapter 4, but i won't write it if there isn't enough interest.) 


End file.
